


Ventilation Penetration

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious con, I can't even warn minors enough, M/M, Mating Season, NSFW, Rape, Sex, don't like please don't read, non con, sonic sub, this just isn't the coffee shop au you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: Shadow knew Sonic needed it, bad, but how, and when? Well that would all be answered roughly now and here.





	Ventilation Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> The Precursor to Double Date

Sonic was hyped and ready to take on the world. The world being him stumbling upon one of Robotnik’s bases, in recognition of the fact it had been turned on. The plan was to shut it off, Tails had picked up information that it was a rogue incident, all the lights on but no one’s home. Still pertinent to check out and assess. However on the way there, Sonic had seen a red flash of light heading in the same direction. Something was amiss to have Shadow the Hedgehog himself appearing. 

“To what do we owe the grace of his majesty’s company?” Sonic mockingly taunted, leaning against cold concrete and tapping a red shoe against hard cement. They had appeared at the same time, both of them recognizing the situation as one where they had likely a chance to team up with similar objectives. 

“I’ll ask the questions...and I would ask the same of you.”

“Just here to shut down a plant grouchy pants.” 

“It’s not that easy.”

“Nothing to it with me around.” 

Shadow felt himself roll his eyes internally, saying nothing externally but a cold pokerface and a dead silence between them, which he felt was adequately expressing his doubt. 

“We doing this?” 

“There is no we.”

“There isn’t now?”

“…We can use the vents…”

“Vents…why?”

“Cameras… idiot hedgehog.” 

“I thought no one was around to supervise, what difference is there if there’s cameras? Also I happen to be the fastest thing in the universe, next to yourself I might add, so I think I can bust out the lights before it even turns on.”

“You work with me, you work my way.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Hmph.” 

Shadow knelt down, removing a grate and pulling it off, tossing it aside and standing to his feet, he gestured for the blue male to go ahead. 

Sonic didn’t even bother to question it, trusting as he usually was, and knelt down and crawled in. 

Crawling behind him, Shadow felt no remorse, he had no actual qualms with his plan made up on the spot. He yearned to see Sonic up close and personal, and in no obvious manner, this was the best way to determine Sonic’s physical value, Shadow’s sight being far superior to the hedgehog’s own, even in the dark not excluded, he had a set of ulterior motives for idly implicating Sonic go first, most of them involving analyzing the size of his assets for his own appraisal. 

There was something foreign about tricking the blue speedster for such vulgar intentions, but Shadow wanted nothing of it. Sonic had a way of changing those around him, and for this particular moment, Shadow felt inclined to change for the worse in order to get a good, clear idea of what he wanted. 

Oh and wanted was right, he could tell Sonic had a fairly good chance of getting dominated sooner than later, he smelled sweet, the scent one would give off when their pheromones are calling for a mate to dominate them. In those tight vents, it was unmistakable. Shadow could have never missed it. It would have been faint outside, carried away easily by the wind or other myriad of combating smells, pollen, foliage, you name it. In this stale environment, it was one of the only organic smells, and it was intoxicating. 

What also perked his interest and his loins was Sonic’s setup. Being unawares to the danger lurking just behind him, his tail was raised, body language amicable, curious as he adventured through a place he had never been before. Thus everything was plainly in view. Shadow felt himself grit his teeth, eyeing the pucker in front of him, licking his lips at the color variation between Sonic’s tail, his inner thighs, and his taint, a lighter blue, like a bullseye lining up other males to be tempted to nail him. The hedgehog was built to be dominated in a specific way, a merciless, ruthless way. 

After leading Sonic down the vents for a good five minutes, Shadow’s instinctual nature kicked in, just as Sonic opened his mouth to complain about the cramped space, the time consumption, maybe even the stale air, he felt a hot moist sensation prod straight away into him and violate him cleanly, no doubt about it, someone had not asked at all. 

Freezing up and closing his mouth, he said nothing, trying to buffer what was happening, Shadow didn’t wait for him to figure out, wordlessly pushing his form down underneath him, crawling atop him and biting the back of the male hedgehog’s neck below him, he began to get to work on obtaining what he wanted. 

Sonic was silent, which Shadow expected, he was set up for this, he was built to be controlled, this is why he taunted Shadow, this was why he bantered and mocked him, it was a silent invitation for Shadow to be riled up, to be so angry they would fight, and initiating a physical contest with a alpha always meant the beta wanted to lose. Shadow was guessing Sonic’s nature early on, from his over the top antics, to his exhibitionist nature. He wanted to show off towards what he instinctually viewed as his physical owner. Shadow attributed Sonic’s interactions to that of a bitch in heat, and he planned to teach him just how to become an actual whore. 

Holding the silent beta down against the framework of the vent system, Shadow saw the wild expression of confusion in Sonic’s eyes, but he couldn’t second guess himself, not when Sonic’s legs were opening for him, spread against either side of the vent as Shadow mounted him, even if Sonic appeared visibly shaken, his body was doing all the correct indications that Shadow needed to know he was right, had been right in his assumptions. This stage in his development, he was flushing signals to alpha males to be claimed, and Shadow wasn’t going to wait any longer for some other random new comer to take his soon to be bitch. 

Rivalry aside, Sonic deserved to be cow tailed, he needed to be cornered and dominated, not only for his own bodies sake, but for the sake of everyone who has to deal with his cocky nature. Shadow had imagined it many times, and he was going to commence the mission of shutting down that confident attitude and knocking him off his pedestal. He didn’t want him to just fall from his high horse, he wanted him to be humiliated, trained, tamed and muzzled. He wanted Sonic strung up with his legs spread eagle and his pucker filled with cum. If Sonic was a beta, he deserved no less than the best alpha, and Shadow only delivered the absolute best in everything he did, so Sonic, was going to get what was coming to him. 

The hero was shaking, his pussy grappling with Shadow’s ungloved fingers, swallowing him up and flexing, not even a word of protest coming out of his mouth, the way Shadow felt it would be. Once he had him spread open with his thick black cock inside this virgin ass Sonic would accept readily, the cocky blue speedster was not going to put up a fight, his body was screaming at him to allow himself to be readily claimed by such a powerful alpha. It may even be that Sonic wanted this, for quite some time, and that there was going to be no resistance because it was finally happening. 

Either way Shadow had never felt something so quietly yearning, each thrust into that shaking ass further indicating his assumptions to be correct, he was a bitch in heat, and he was going to greedily accept any alpha who laid him out. It just so happened that Shadow was one of the first alphas. 

Keeping him pinned down, and allowing no room for thought or struggle, Shadow inserted another finger, feeling a eyebrow ridge quirk as Sonic’s ass raised upwards, giving an easier access, a feral grin appearing on Shadow’s face, oh he wanted it alright. His legs were slowly spreading apart, shaking in silent submission his shoes pressing against the vents on either side of him. Shadow wasn’t one for formalities, he was a predator and this was his prey. His prey needed to be subdued, and in a small space, where he couldn’t see, and there was nowhere to run. Shadow didn’t care if Sonic lost his virginity in a place like this, the way he was emitting pheromones, it suited him to get raped in a vent without consent, that is if this was rape, because with the way his pucker was flexing, that was entirely up to question at this point. 

Pulling his fingertips out of the limp form, Shadow lined himself up with the prize, planning on satisfying his mate’s needs, and there was one thing on his mind, and it was to leave without question who was going to be the one who was fucked. 

Shadow pushed in, Sonic’s warm pucker swallowing around his head, taking in the middle of his girth, and only leaving a small strangled noise when he was fully seated into the ass of his victim. He had the decency to be slow, after all, he wanted to do this several times today, and if he went fast when he initiated his claim over the other the first time, it may be difficult not to damage his beta, and as things stand that would make it more difficult for him to drag him out of the vents and back to his quarters and do it all over again. He didn’t want to completely destroy his entrance, he needed Sonic’s setup to stay functional. 

Feeling the dead weight of the other, he released his hold on Sonic’s back and neck, watching with a flash of excitement as the blue blur lowered his head to the floor of the vent, his eyes closed as he couldn’t see much either way, and his ass raising higher to silently implicate consent. The rush of the silent, docile submission made Shadow’s aching cock twitch. Not even one word of resistance, not even one second of fight in him, Shadow couldn’t even calculate the results, they were far better than anticipated surely. Watching his prey shudder, he got back to work, closing his eyes as he wiggled into Sonic, fully seating himself as he pushed both of his hands over Sonic’s arms, trapping him physically. 

He began to lay claim to his whore, penetrating him thick and full, his thrusts slow and certain, something about the way the hedgehog would yield under him spurning the darker male on as he sped up. The vents were secure, he could rock them, and nothing would happen, they were also quite effectively thick, meaning the light sounds made by his thick black length penetrating that blue pucker were not only quite loud on the inside, bouncing between the environment, but also quite concealed by the size of the vents in general. Sonic would hear every grunt, every wet, moist, incapacitating thrust, he would hear the sound of his body being violated and questionably raped, and he would submit, it would drive him to keep his face down, and his ass up. Especially the small grunts from what his body insinuated was his owner. 

Shadow reveled in the tight virgin hole, the feeling something he was going to take advantage of repeatedly, Sonic was going to be turned into a workhorse beta, his ass was going to be stretched repeatedly through the day by Shadow’s thick cock, devoured by his owner’s discretion. He would be laid bare, tied up, spread wide, covered in semen, as many times as Shadow desired. This was what it meant to be the mate of the Ultimate Lifeform, this was what Sonic the Hedgehog was now, and it was going to continue on for the rest of the entirety of his natural life. 

Finishing off, cumming hard inside the younger male, Shadow whispered into a flicking blue ear- “You’re coming home with me.” 

Pulling out, and without expecting anything less, Shadow turned in the vent, crawling back out and standing up, turning around and waiting with baited breath, before he watched a shaken blue hedgehog emerge, standing up next to him, ears down and crestfallen, embarrassed and dripping with semen down his legs. Shadow raised his hand and pressed it against the speedster’s chest, over his heart, and noted the racing pace. 

He pulled Sonic off of his feet, and turned to head for his own dwelling. Where Sonic’s body had a lifetime of servitude to deliver. The hedgehog had indicated more than enough of what he wanted from Shadow, and Shadow had become fed up and done with waiting… he was going to get the full treatment- and he was going to love it.


End file.
